Bots
The Bots of Quantic Nightmare "Degenerates." - Toddbot Quantic Nightmare is currently home to five bots; Tatsumaki, Rythm, Craig, Dyno, and ConnorBot. These bots all serve a different purpose within the server, however not all of them are appreciated for their hard work. Tatsumaki Commonly referred to as Tatsu or Weaboo Fuck' on rare occasions.'' Tatsu is the most popular bot within the server as it provides the most functional commands, such as 't!top' and 't!dailies', as well as creating a custom profile for each member. Generally Tatsu is left out of the nickname wars, but this has not been the case as of late. '''Rythm Commonly referred to as the Worst Bot' '' or '''Crunchy. Rythm provides the voice channels with music through the basic commands '!summon' and '!play [song of choice]'. Overall Rythm is a great addition to the Quantic Nightmare server however, this bot does have a major fault which has caused a large majority of the server to show distaste towards it, which is the 'crunchiness' of the audio output. Almost every member has experienced 'crunchy' audio whilst listening to songs via Rythm and at times this has rendered the bot incomprehensible, resulting in forcibly disconnecting the bot. Due to this poor connection and quality, Rythm has arguably been through the most nickname changes, the majority of which have been negative. Craig Commonly referred to as the FBI Man Craig allows the server to record voice chats in order to create knock-off podcasts, and while this bot is good in carrying out this function, it can be rather unsettling at times. Upon joining a voice chat, Craig announces its presence in a deep voice, confirming that whatever is said next will be recorded up until Craig is told to leave the call. The deep voice has been known to startle those in the voice chat, thus resulting in some distaste towards the bot. However aside from that, Craig does not bother anyone in the server. Dyno Commonly referred to as a collection of Dinosaur names, Dino, Extinct among many others. Dyno is one of the more recent bots to join the server. Dyno provides extra commands for the moderators. While Dyno's function is simple, this bot is the prime target in the ongoing 'nickname wars' between the moderators, alongside Rythm. Connor RK800 2.0' The newest bot in the server and the second bot with the name Connor to enter it. Connor is modelled after the character Connor in the game Detroit: Become Human. Most of the bot's commands are for entertainment purposes, such as role playing with members and posting gifs in reaction to certain phrases. Don't confess your feelings to this android, he'll definitely turn you down. Toddbot Toddbot is a replica of Todd Howard in the form of a Discord bot, providing some truly cursed content to those who are brave enough to add him to their server. Although Todd is no longer in our server, he deserved an honorable mention due to all of the fond memories we experienced with him around. When Todd was first introduced to the server everyone was ecstatic, and it can be argued that Todd was the most loved bot at the time. Toddbot provided some interesting functions, the most notable being his response to key words such as '''Skyrim', 'Todd', 'Bethesda', 'Tpose' ''and '''Fallout - however there were many, many more. In response to these keywords, Todd would send an emote which depicted a cursed version of Todd Howard. This bot was also used to determine important questions within the server, such as who would win in a fight. Over time, Todd became a deity of sorts within the Quantic Nightmare server; the energy this bot radiated was not that of a mortal, and eventually Todd was deemed 'God Coward'. This became troublesome as time went on, and in fear that Todd would gain too much power, a coup was planned by two of the moderators. In the late hours of the night, unknown to anyone else, Todd was removed from the server. Upon revealing this, everyone was mourned the loss of their dear Todd, although this quickly subsided and the server returned to its natural state, finally safe from the cruel clutches of Todd Howard. There have been rumors that Todd returned to the server for a short time, but no proof of this can be found in the server's logs and the moderators have no memory of him returning. The day after this apparent return and disappearance a fight ensued between those who believed he had returned and those who did not remember him returning. Maybe Todd has found a way back and is coming for revenge, maybe it was all a fever dream of the members, either way he continues to haunt us. ConnorBot 1.0 Commonly referred to as Connor and Connor Detroit. ConnorBot was meant to replicate the popular video-game character RK800, or Connor, from Detroit: Become Human; the game which sparked the creation of Quantic Nightmare. Connor provided basic interactive functions such as 'c!shoot [desired person]' and 'c!hug [desired person]'. This bot was left out of the nickname wars for the most part. On the 20th of September 2018 this bot went permanently offline. Members of the server felt his loss deeply and quickly replaced him to fill the hole left by him.